


Take Me To Church

by BadWolfWriter



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfWriter/pseuds/BadWolfWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cosima, church had never been a religious experience. She was fascinated by it but she went to make her mom happy. It was a selfless act, really- That is until Delphine moved in and became the new reason to worship. For Delphine, church was uncomfortable. Cosima is the first person to make her feel comfortable in her own skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distractions

Cosima sat cross legged and slouching back against a pew in the church she’d grown up attending. She’d been going since she was adopted at one and while she wasn’t a speck of religious, she was fascinated by the human development of religion and it’s constant ebbs and flows. It was interesting how it would expand and contract with the laws of current society; like, how they ignored the parts of bible that told you to stone people to death because they had grown morals as humans but refused to move past gay marriage as unacceptable when clearly it was based on the necessity of procreation in the early days. Her church was actually pretty cool about that, on that note. I mean, they weren’t offering her dates with their daughters but they weren’t threatening her with hell, either. They just accepted her as one of God’s children and moved on with it. It was rad, as churches go.  
She was hardly listening to Father Dominic as he was repeating a verse that she’d heard already during the same sermon he gave once a year. She’d been fascinated by it once, but she all but had it memorized at this point. She knew most of them like the back of her hand at this point, but she came for the atmosphere. She’d always been something of a closet art nerd, even if her real talent lay in Biology, so she spent a lot of time admiring the stained glass and ancient architecture of the building. Then, of course, coming kept her foster mom happy and when everyone came together in prayer or song, it was a decent sense of community.  
The majority of her time, however, was spent people-watching. Watching good little blond catholic families who came to look good’s fathers sneak out on ‘business calls’ or the mothers who would disappear to get their kids something but really just go light up a cigarette. She watched the humble families who truly came to worship and the older people who came for God and something more precious at their age- companionship. She knew she didn’t fit in with her slouchy red sweater dress, net stockings, or her dreads, but people knew her; they’d never taken the time to stare. So, when she felt eyes watching her for the majority of the mass, she couldn’t help but glance back curiously while people rose for their communion.   
Cosima met eyes with the new girl who she had heard about through the chatter of old women before mass. She was her age-  
“Oh, Cosima. Have you met her yet? She’s in your grade at school-”  
“Margie, they just settled in. She hasn’t started school yet!”  
She was French-  
“Oh, I heard her father speaking to the Father! Didn’t understand a single word!”  
“I heard they’re from Paris. They moved for a job.”  
What the tittering old women had failed to mention was the fact that the girl was jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Her blonde curls hung just over her shoulders and her wide honey eyes revealed that she’d been caught staring. Cosima smirked and the girl ducked away, blushing. Cosima was instantly pulled up to get her communion and by the time the last song was sung, she’d lost the french girl. Oh well. There was always next week.

 

Delphine was tired- too tired to be dragged to a mass at nine AM, jet lagged, that her parents would hardly understand a lick of. She went in with the bad attitude and it must have shown because her mother insisted that she keep her translations to herself- “Reeleejuhn eez about ze feel, Delphine.” They were nearly the last people into the church before it started and she was already starting to dread being the new kid as a few old women whispered and glanced at her family. She had the hunch that would be happening plenty more in her near future. When she quickly lost interest in whatever the man up front was spewing, her eyes instead settled on her surroundings, without moving from a proper sitting position. Maman would kill her if she showed her blatant boredom outwardly. She took inventory on the people around her. Mostly old people. She was surprised, if she were being honest, that they all seemed quite normal. All the stereotypes of San Francisco freaks seemed to be lost inside the church, although she’d seen a few on the drive over.   
Delphine’s eyes quickly landed on one girl that stuck out from the pastel dress shirts and cardigans. She looked like- well, she looked like a punk. Her posture was horrendous, making her seem even smaller than her stature already suggested. For some reason, Delphine felt herself attracted to the carelessness. Her eyes traced from her high-heel combat boots, over her skull-print scarf, and up to the profile of her gorgeous smile as she laughed at something one of the women said to her. Delphine felt a strange pang of jealousy, as if she wanted to be the reason the girl was smiling. She tried to drag her eyes away but she couldn’t. There was something enrapturing about her nose ring and big glasses and the way she sat there like she was giving you all of her attention but had bigger things going on in her head.  
Delphine shook her head slightly, trying to dislodge thoughts of basically undressing the girls with her mind, thinking about that slightly tanned skin and that she wanted to see more. The girls appeared worldly and young and she felt herself compelled to be a part of that. She had never really considered her sexuality before and she surely should not be doing it in the middle of a church. Gladly she would go to hell for that girl she thought, and then, what a strange thought. She was not gay, she had had plenty of boyfriends, all of which she had dumped in boredom. Well, maybe that should have been a sign but then again she knew sexuality was fluid. Maybe she was not attracted to girls but she was attracted to this girl who-  
This girl who was staring back at her! Delphine’s eyes went wide as the girl turned to make eye contact with her. She finally understood the ramifications of that term as her whole body felt the gaze of those brown eyes. She’d been staring too long and she felt her face heat up as she ducked her head away. When she popped up later, the girl was lost to the crowd and then immersed in a very off-key verse of a song; one that she could sing along to if she would look down at the lyrics rather than oggle this poor girls ass.  
As soon as mass ended, Delphine grabbed her mother and got out of the church and to their car. She had enough on her plate between a new school, a new home, a new country, and her very lightly English speaking parents. She certainly did not need to be considering her sexuality right now! But still, she couldn’t shake that gaze from her thoughts. She shivered lightly at the memory in the back of her parents’ car. Oh, she was so screwed.


	2. Revelations

Delphine entered the church again the next sunday with a sunny disposition. Her week had been possibly the worst of her entire life. She’d had to translate for her parents in several meetings; the realtor, her school principal, a few meetings about their visas and their naturalization process. On top of all that, she’d missed another week of learning and she was exhausted for her first day the next day. But her hopes were high that she would get to see the spectacled punk again. Her mother and father sat down into a pew and she followed, eyes scanning the crowd.   
Delphine had been plagued by thoughts of the girl throughout the week. She’d committed her to memory, thought too long and hard. It was a bizarre new thing for her. She’d even dreamt about the girl in a way that made her glad this church did not demand confession. Delphine shook the thoughts from her head and continued to crane her neck around until her mother swatted lightly for her to sit still.  
The girls was not to be seen and she felt her stomach drop and her mood quickly plummet. She glanced down at her program, brooding something fierce. She was not sure why the lack of the girl affected her so. She had always seen girls as attractive but here she was pining over one she hadn’t said but one word to. Delphine’s hands shook slightly. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she did not hear the Father speak and the rising of those around her caused her to startle. Her father glanced down at her expectantly so she stood abruptly.  
“Give peace to those around you,” The Father’s upbeat voice rang.   
The people around her began to turn, shaking hands and giving greetings. This wasn’t something she was used to, such a sense of community. It made her feel a bit more out of place as she turned to the people sitting behind her to tentatively take wrinkled hands. One middle aged husband lingered a bit too long and she quickly turned to those in front of her.  
For the second time that morning, she jumped out of her skin as she met those eyes again. She felt her face light up in a grin. The punk had slipped into the seat in front of her while she’d been sulking!   
Cosima chuckled slightly as she watched Mr. Johansson creep the shit out of the young french girl. She had been waiting for the girl to look up since she’d sat down in front of her, but now was her chance to make an introduction, as the blonde turned and offered her a bright smile. Cosima thrusted out her hand, with maybe too much enthusiasm.  
“Hi, I’m Cosima.” She smiled.  
“Delphine.” She took the petite hand in her own and tested the new name out, “Enchanté, Cosima.”  
Cosima was sure she blushed. She loved the way the french girl said her name, a lovely little triptych of syllables. “Enchanté, Delphine.”  
It was hard to miss the way Cosima’s eyes did a once over of Delphine’s body. A quick sweep from her eyes, down her neck, across her tight blouse, eyes slipping to the hem of her black pants and then back to the blonde’s eyes. Delphine was no more innocent, greedily taking in every detail of the brunette. She noticed the strip of skin between her top and pants far too easily and committed it to memory.  
The woman beside Cosima, presumably her mother, cleared her throat and Cosima regrettably slipped her hand away and sat, flashing one final grin toward the blond. Delphine felt flushed and sat down along with her parents. Before the Father began to speak, Delphine swore she heard the woman mutter to Cosima, “Really? Flirting in church?”. Cosima’s laugh rang in Delphine’s ears and the blonde smiled to herself.  
Cosima had been flirting with her? The thought sent a rush of both excitement and fear through her. She was left with these thoughts as the Father went on about the sin of man. The contrasts made her squirm in her seat.   
Cosima nudged her mom lightly, whispering, “But mom, she’s gorgeous.”  
Her mother couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, “Leave it to my daughter to corrupt young girls in a church.”  
“Mom!” Cosima hissed.  
“Teasing, my love,” Her mother rest her hand over Cosima’s. “But please, let’s keep our thought pure in church?”  
“No promises,” Cosima laughed. “I would have already broken ‘em.”  
“God, help me,” Her mother rolled her eyes. “I figured as much.”  
Delphine was left feeling kind of nauseous at the end of the mass. Back home, her church had been so blatantly homophobic that the thought had never crossed her mind. She’d always felt sort of out of place in that mindset, but she had succumb to it. Now, in the brave new world, she began to look at herself in a new light.   
Before they left, Cosima turned to Delphine again with that bright smile. “See yah, Delphine.”  
Delphine was beginning to suspect that Cosima was that light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying!


	3. Ascension

It turned out that the old ladies had had it all wrong in their gossip. Delphine was technically in the next district over, by about two houses. The rivalling high schools walked the same turf constantly, their boundary lines were so close. Delphine was far more disappointed than she realistically should have been and Cosima was pissed at her source of information. That limited their interactions to church on Sundays alone.  
Their Sundays went roughly like this; Greetings, stolen glances, exchanged pleasantries, and then Delphine was whisked home by her parents. This went on for about a month. Delphine had made friends at her school quick enough. She’d even attracted several boys. Hot boys even. But she shrugged them all off for her little church crush that she wasn’t even entirely sure would be interested in girls.  
The attraction kept getting worse for Delphine. At this point it was undeniable. When Cosima handed out the body at mass, Delphine shuddered at her accidental touch. Delphine would find herself daydreaming about the girl during the week and even when the girl was sitting a few feet away. Cosima had winked and Delphine damn near kissed her for it. Since when did she want to kiss girls?? Since now, apparently.

“I’m telling you guys, she totally won’t nark on us!” Cosima argued. She had her arms crossed as if that would make her look any tougher with her tiny stature.  
She was arguing with her small circle of friends over the admission of Delphine into their little group. Code name; Youth Group. They’d started the whole operation years ago and so far they had gone without a hitch. Every Sunday, after school, they would meet up in the church basement. It was super sketchy down there, dimly lit and housed a few storage bins that nobody ever went looking for. When they added a beat up couch, an armchair and a few bean bags to the mix, it was perfect. The Father assumed that they were praising the lord, and sometimes they did discuss religion, but really, they just met up down there to drink or smoke and have a safe place to hang out. Their leader was goody two shoes, Allison Hendrix. She was the reason no adults questioned their intentions when they met so often. Nobody would ever think her up to no good, but she had a weak spot for a glass of wine and planning things (Not to mention Donnie would hang out sometimes). Youth Group offered her both. There was Tony and Felix, both of whom supplied the weed and the alcohol. Sarah Manning brought good music, good stories, and very occasionally good behavior. Her sister Helena would tag along now and then to hang out. Scott just hung around because Cosima was there and he had nothing better to do. They really weren’t that bad and Allison would never let them fully exploit the church so they’d managed to keep under the radar, meeting once or twice a week, some party deprived weekends, and after mass on Sundays. Cosima wanted to invite Delphine to the mix.  
“I don’t know, Cos,” Sarah replied from her spot draped over the arm of Felix’s chair. “Seems like you’ve got a schoolgirl crush.”  
“I haven’t seen this french girl yet,” Felix pushed his sister’s feet off of him with disgust.  
“That’s totally not the point,” Cosima ignored Tony’s raised brows and winks. “Seriously guys, she just moved to the United States. I’m sure she could use some friends!”  
“Alright, we’ll take a vote,” Allison rolled her eyes. “All for adding Delphine to the group?”  
Scott immediately raised his hand for Cosima. Allison raised her hand under the tag line ‘Whatever makes Cosima shut up’ and Donnie followed suit in loyalty. Felix raised his hand after Cosima promised him her hot friend’s number. Tony took a ten dollar bill as bribery and Sarah jumped on the bandwagon.  
Delphine was accepted warily. Cosima would invite her to that next Sunday’s meeting.  
That sunday had finally rolled around and Cosima was bouncing in her seat, waiting for the french girl to appear. She’d rolled out of bed that morning and put a little bit extra into her appearance. She wore a black crop top and her favorite dark red scarf, her makeup was nothing shy of on point, and she’d even worn her retainer the night before. Cosima wasn’t sure why it was so important to impress, but she knew it was.  
Her face lit up when she spotted blonde curls bouncing towards her. The girl offered a smile before falling into the seat behind her, as she did last week, with her parents. Delphine leaned forward, “Bonjour, Cosima!”  
“It’s like totally rad seeing you as always,” Cosima grinned at the blonde, twisting her body to see her. She was glad she hadn’t promised her mom to keep it pure because that certainly wasn’t happening. Not with that grey blouse that hugged her perfectly.  
As soon as mass ended, Cosima nearly jumped out of her seat to talk to Delphine. She called out and the blonde turned.  
“Yes Cosima?” Her heart was racing. This was certainly out of their normal routine. Delphine waited for the brunette’s words.  
“I wanted to know if you, uh- if you wanted to join our Youth Group. We meet here at the church,” Cosima was suddenly stuttering. “I mean, it’s totally cool if you don’t. I just thought it might be cool to like meet new people and I wanted to spend some time with you- I mean! My friends want to get to know you.”  
Delphine caught Youth Group and then that Cosima wanted to see her. The adorable brunette wanted to spend time with her! She asked her parents and Cosima watched as the family discussed in rapid fire french. Cosima knew very little, level one, french but she caught the phrase “Qui va vous conduire à la maison?”  
“I have a car, I could totally bring you home when we’re done!” Cosima inserted into the conversation. Delphine’s father paused and looked at the girl. Cosima had never felt so tiny in her life as she did under his scrutinizing gaze. It was as if he knew she’d been fantasizing about his daughter.  
“Fine. You may go,” He finally spoke, as the church cleared out, in his heavy accent. Cosima grinned from ear to ear.  
“Come on!” She grabbed a very red Delphine and all but pulled her to the basement.  
By the time they reached the others in the room, Delphine was giggling and her curls were a mess. Cosima made introductions as she straightened out her hair. She was suddenly very self conscious under their gazes.  
“Well, now I get it,” The lanky boy she believed to be called Felix was the first to speak.  
“Welcome to the club, Frenchy.”


	4. Acceptance

Cosima sat down on a bean bag with a bowl of popcorn. Everybody else was just filling in for Youth Group. It was a friday, one which Felix couldn’t dredge up any parties, so they had all decided on a movie night. Or, rather, a pajama movie marathon night. Allison had convinced the church to let them have a lock in. She swore that there would be no hanky panky, a term that the straight laced brunette had used seriously, and that the room would be clean in time for after-mass group on Sunday. Cosima watched as the rest of her group piled onto the couch and remaining bean bags. Sarah sat sandwiched between Felix and Tony, who were arguing about a mutual ex while Sarah flicked popcorn at them. Allison put an end to that quickly, confiscating their snacks.  
It had been three weeks since Delphine joined the crew and while Sarah was still slow to trust, everyone had been kind to her. She’d actually started to fit in pretty well in the group. Turns out the girl could handle her liquor and she was possibly the cutest stoned person Cosima had ever met, all giggles and loosely applied scientific theories on anything that caught her fancy that night. One time, she’d gone on about an hour about how she thought the universe was actually the size of a cotton swab, and while her use of terminology was completely incorrect she sounded pretty damn good in her ramblings. Tony was in a joking competition with Cosima for the girl’s heart, but he knew Delphine was all Cosima’s.   
The way the French girl looked at the geek made that fact indisputable, although Cosima still fiercely denied it. They were just friends and Cosima wasn’t even sure if Delphine was into girls anyway. But god, was Cosima into Delphine. Like, head over heels. At first it had just been because Delphine was gorgeous but when she got to know the girl, it was all downhill. She fell hard. Delphine was into linguistics and immunology. She could speak genetic evolution for hours with the blonde. Brilliant and beautiful and sweet. Cosima never stood a chance.  
Cosima nearly jumped as Scott came up beside her. “Hey, Cosima. Can I sit-”  
Felix jumped up and pulled the awkward boy away from her and his face dropped. “Oh no, Scotty boy. You are snuggling up close to me tonight.”  
Cosima laughed as Sarah smacked Felix. “Must you scare every boy?”  
“Yes, and most of them enjoy it,” Felix winked at his sister and pulled Scott down beside him. Four to the couch was a bit of a stretch but Felix was determined to make it work. “Miss Delphine will be cozying up with Cosima on that bean bag, Great Scott.”  
Cosima blushed hard but she wasn’t about to protest.   
“Speaking of, when will my angel be arriving?” Tony asked with a smirk.  
“She texted me like ten minutes ago that she was being dropped off soon,” Cosima answered instantly. She pulled out her phone to glance at it but Tony plucked it from her fingers. Sarah grabbed it from the boy.  
“Holy shite, Cos,” Sarah flipped through her phone. “There’s over like eight thousand texts here. You’ve known her for what, like two months?”  
“We have a lot to talk about!” Cosima argued.  
The two were bickering when the blond in question entered the room.  
All heads turned towards her.  
“Hey Delphine,” Donnie greeted with his ever-awkward smile.  
“Alright, calm down,” Allison stood up, rolling her eyes. “We can turn on a movie now.”  
Delphine shrugged off her jacket and smiled at Cosima. Everyone else in the room became background noise to them, including Sarah gagging as Delphine ran her eyes over Cos. The blonde had never seen her in pajamas and she didn’t disagree with the view. She looked absolutely irresistible in her cropped tank top and grey joggers. Cosima was basically in the same boat as she admired Delphines long legs in her pink shorts. That grey tank top was drool worthy.  
“Desolee,” The French girl blushed as she realized everyone’s eyes were on her. “I did not mean to be so late.”  
“No problem, Del,” She patted the half of a bean bag beside her and the blond took the seat. Her long legs curled up beside her and her shoulder pressed against the brunettes.   
Delphine was so relieved as Allison flicked off the lights. The dark would cover up the blush that spread across her cheeks and down her chest at her new seating arrangement. She could hardly handle her attraction to Cosima when they were three feet apart and in a gazillion layers but now their bare shoulders were pressed together and their hands were like an inch apart and she just wanted to tell Cosima how she felt.  
They both snuggled up close as the lights shut off, by instinct. Allison had put in a stream of shitty horror movies. The graphics were so bad and Cosima was laughing for most of it, until Delphine jumped at the chainsaw scene. Without really thinking, she placed her hand over the girl’s. Delphine intertwined their fingers and her blood turned to fire.   
Holy Shit.  
Cosima held on tight and didn’t dare turn to look at Delphine, god forbid it broke whatever spell was over them right now.   
Halfway through the second horror movie, Delphine turned and buried her head into her neck.  
“Merde! That is disgusting,” She murmured into the brunette’s neck. Her entire body tense up.  
“I’ll tell you when it’s over, Del,” Cosima chuckled lightly. She leaned her head over onto the blonde’s curls.  
When the blood bath had ceased, Cosima nudged the girl and she simply turned her head back towards the screen, leaving her head on the brunette’s shoulder. She didn’t want to leave. Cosima was warm and soft.   
Cosima thanked whatever forces were out there that her friends said absolutely nothing. Although, she did catch Felix snapping a picture at one point. She went out on a limb and started circling her thumb over Delphine’s palm. Delphine snuggled in closer to Cosima. She smelled like incense and raspberry chapstick. She wondered if that was on her lips, if kissing her would taste like raspberries. She looked up at her and cosima peered at her curiously.  
“Hi,” Delphine smiled shyly.  
“Hey,” Cosima bit her lip.  
Delphine thought about leaning in. Their lips were like centimeters away. But of course, as fate would have it, a woman screamed and she jumped like four feet into the air. On her way up, she bumped Cosima’s nose and the girl winced and laughed. Allison hushed them with a glare, but Cosima could see soft eyes behind the facade.   
Delphine apologized profusely. Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the girls nose, just below the band of her glasses. They both froze and Delphine was so embarrassed that she sat back. She was no longer pressed to the tiny girl and she felt cold and humiliated. She’d hurt and then kissed her crush like an overbearing mother! Merde. Merde merde merde.   
Cosima could sense her embarrassment and smiled lightly to herself. So the goddess had human flaw after all. In an attempt to soothe her, and to reestablish as much contact as possible, Cosima turned and curled against the taller girl. She rest her cheek against her collarbone, tucking her head under the girl’s chin. “It’s okay Delphine.”  
Delphine bit her lip as her heart swelled. She whispered, “Bien”, and snaked her arm around the tiny girl. What was she so afraid of anyway?


	5. Embrace

Delphine woke up in the morning with Cosima curled against her chest, her nimble fingers tracing something against her collarbone. The feeling sent chills down her spine. It was funny how this felt like home, the smell of incense and church basement mixed with Cosima’s warmth. Delphine realized that the brunette was not yet aware that she was awake and she smiled lightly. She took the moment to absorb every bit of this and noticed that Cosima was tracing little atomic structures into her skin. The blonde’s heart swelled.  
Cosima heard the blonde gasp slightly and jumped out of her trance. Cosima sat up and glanced at her phone quickly. Seven thirty in the morning. The others wouldn’t be awake for at least another two hours. Cosima looked back down at the blonde to find her staring back up. Everything Delphine did sent shivers down her spine. Cosima was past the point of wondering if Delphine was attracted to her. It was obvious that they had chemistry. Like, a ridiculous amount of chemistry. But Cosima knew what it was like to have your first same sex crush and she knew Delphine well enough now to know that she had been straight until they had met. Now it was just a waiting game to see if Delphine would decide that she wanted to swing for another team. Albeit, it was an incredibly hard waiting game because damn she wanted to kiss the pouting lips just a lean away from her.  
“Bonjour, Cosima,” The french girl wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms out beside the suddenly alert girl.  
Cosima thought to herself that she could never get sick of hearing that. “Good morning, Delphine.”  
The french girl yawned, “When must we leave?”  
“Not until later today. They let us have the basement all day,” Cosima replied, wiggling her nose beneath her glasses.  
“And the others?” Cosima couldn’t help but notice the strange look in Delphine’s eyes.  
“Still asleep.”  
Delphine swallowed hard. She didn’t know what she was doing. Cosima burned too bright and too hot for her to handle. She wanted to be brave enough to kiss the adorable brunette that was peering down at her but she wasn’t. Not yet. Instead, she just looped her arm around Cosima’s waist and pulled lightly. “So come back.”  
Cosima grinned as butterflies rushed through her. “Totally.”

Delphine and Cosima sat together during church mass now. The Cormier’s were just glad that their daughter had made a friend and had stopped sulking around the house. They didn’t take too much notice to how much time the two had been spending together. Back in Paris, they had hardly ever seen their daughter, between friends and school. They did not think twice when she was out every night with Cosima. Delphine wasn’t sure what they would do if they knew the truth; that she was falling hard for her new friend. She had no clue whether they would support her or not in this new chapter of her life that she knew now was inevitable. Cosima was inevitable.  
“You wanna hang out after mass?” Cosima whispered in Delphine’s ear as mass ran like white noise to them. This was a weekly situation.  
Delphine was trying hard to cover her blush as Cosima’s pinky ran against her own on the pew they sat on. “Oui.”  
Cosima’s mother, who insisted Delphine call her Lizzie, cleared her throat lightly. Cosima’s hand shot away. Her voice was pleasant, “So, you’ll be joining us for lunch, Delphine?”  
“Oui. Uh- I mean if that is alright with you,” Delphine answered nervously. Mrs. Niehaus was a lovely woman, but she made Delphine nervous. She half expected the woman had fun doing so.  
She wasn’t wrong. Lizzie Niehaus knew her daughter’s every intention in life. She could read her daughter like a book and she saw the way Cosima looked at Delphine. But she also saw the way Delphine looked at her daughter. Lizzie Niehaus wanted the two to get together. It was such a sweet relationship that they had and she knew it was on the verge of becoming very real thing. However, with the amount of slack she gave Cosima, she also had to tease her a bit to make up for it. It was a thin line though. Delphine was skittish. She had walked in on the two sitting on the couch together one day, Cosima’s arm over the blonde’s shoulder and she swore Delphine jumped three feet away. The french girl was adorable and she almost trusted her daughter around her.  
“You are always welcomed in my house,” She smiled at Delphine and jacked a thumb towards her daughter. “You bring out the best in this one.”  
Mrs. Niehaus almost felt bad for the shade of red that the blonde turned so she just winked at her daughter and left the two to be.  
The ride back to Cosima’s house was in a comfortable silence, as it usually was. The ever-tired brunette rest her head on Delphine’s shoulder and Delphine intertwined their fingers. They hadn’t talked about this yet and for once, that didn’t bother Cosima. Titles had always been so important to her when she had first been exploring her sexuality but now she was comfortable with whatever she wanted. Delphine was what she wanted.  
“So, what do we want to do today?” Delphine swung their hands between them as they walked across Cosima’s lawn, towards her backyard. Cosima had the basement all to herself. There was a door in the back that opened up right to it and it spoke volumes of how much Lizzie trusted her daughter. Delphine had snuck in and out more than she’d like to admit, just for late night movies and when she couldn’t sleep.  
“I got an album that I think you might like,” Cosima gave her that toothy grin of hers and pulled the blonde into her bedroom. Delphine made her way to sit on Cosima’s desk. The brunette looked at her, “Del, go get comfy.”  
Delphine smiled bashfully. This was a ritual that had started a week or two ago. She’d come over in her church clothes and then steal from Cosima’s closet. She hopped up and went into the girl’s closet, shutting the door behind her.  
Cosima threw her new album into her laptop and hooked it up to the surround sound. So maybe she was a little spoiled with her bedroom, living alone with her mom but they were two crazy science ladies and income wasn’t really a problem. She cued up the album she wanted to show her french friend. It was this punky french girl that sang jazz infusions. Cosima had found her when she was poking through all bits of french pop culture. She was in love with the voice.  
When the first song was about half over, Delphine slipped out of Cosima’s closet and the Brunette looked up just in time. Cosima grinned at the sight. Delphine was wearing Cosima’s biggest baseball tee and the black shorts that she’d left in Cosima’s room last time she’d gotten chilly and needed to borrow a pair of pajamas. Cosima appreciated the view, all legs and crooked shirt collar revealing collarbone.  
“This is Zaz, non?” Delphine walked over to the bed and leaned back on it.  
“Yeah! You know her?” Cosima walked over to change into a cut off and her favorite pair of flowy patterned pants.  
Delphine watched the curve of Cosima’s back as she changed. “Oui. I always loved her voice. C’est tres unique.”  
Cosima sat down beside Delphine and nudged her so that they were laying down next to eachother. Cosima linked their fingers. “I love it because I really feel it. I don’t know a single bit of what she’s saying but I understand.”  
Delphine giggle lightly and buried her face in Cosima’s dreads.  
“I sound crazy, huh?” Cosima laughed alongside the french girl.  
“Not at all.”  
They sat in silence like that for a few songs. Delphine’s skin burned in every place that their bodies touched. She peeked an eye open and traced the visible curve of Cosima’s breast, ribs and hip, left bare by her cut shirt. She moved to wrap her arm over Cosima’s stomach and far hip.  
Cosima breath faltered as Delphine pulled in closer to her. She turned slightly towards Delphine so that the girls lips skimmed her hairline. She couldn’t really hear the music over her own blood rushing now. Delphine impulsively kissed the brunette’s forehead and Cosima couldn’t take this. She had to be patient with Delphine but she had to break this before she burst. Her voice raspier than she wanted, she asked “So what is she saying here?”  
“Allons ensemble, découvrir ma liberté. Oubliez donc tous vos clichés, bienvenue dans ma réalité,” Delphine repeated the song in perfect french and Cosima opened her eyes, making eye contact with her. The french girl’s eyes were heavy lidded. “Let us go together, discover my freedom. Forget the normalcies, welcome to my reality.”  
Cosima smiled lightly. How perfect. How desperately she wanted Delphine to forget her norms.  
“Ah, merde,” Delphine couldn’t take this anymore. She very much wanted Cosima. It was insanity, there was no more denying it and no point in prolonging this. Cosima was looking up at her with bright curious eyes and something in her snapped.  
Cosima felt Delphine’s hand pull her hips closer so that they were flush against one another. She let out a huff of air. Before she knew what was happening, Delphine had leaned in and kissed her. Delphine was kissing her. Delphine was kissing her! Once the thought had really rooted in her mind, she kissed back, lips moving softly against the blonde’s.  
Delphine was shaking softly, not because she was scared but because she was holding everything she was feeling back. She knew there was no going back now that she had started. She didn’t want to stop. Cosima’s kisses became bolder and the girl’s tongue swept over her lower lip. Delphine matched her every move with a confidence she didn’t know she had. They kissed like this, Cosima’s hand threaded through her hair, and Delphine’s hand gripping the girl’s hip bone until Mrs. Niehaus called them up for lunch. Delphine didn’t jump this time. Cosima just grinned and dragged her upstairs.  
“Having fun, ladies?” Lizzie smirked at Cosima, recognizing the flustered looks and red lips well on her daughter after days of ‘hanging out’ with friends.  
“Oui.”  
Lizzie Niehaus was shocked when the blonde girl answered confidently, still holding her daughter’s hand. She grinned. “Good.”


	6. Good Friday

“Je suis terrifié par. Si ma mère et père découvrent ce que nous ... Ils ne pouvons pas savoir. Ils me désavouer. Ils ... Oh mon. Je vous embrasse! Merde. Je veux vraiment continuer à vous embrasser. Je fais vraiment. Ah. Merde. Merde. Merde !!”  
“Del!” Cosima rubbed at the bride of her glasses and clutched the phone to her face. It had been 30 minutes of this and her knowledge of french was very limited, only what she’d picked up in the last month and a half. All she could pick up was a lot of fear and parental disapproval, but there wasn’t anything she could do about that from this side of the phone. She sighed, “Delphine. You know I don’t know french. Where are you?”  
“Je suis... desolee- I am at my house. Why do you ask?”  
Cosima could hear the girl sniffle on the other side of the line and it broke her heart.  
This was the first time Delphine had broken down about the whole thing and frankly, Cosima was surprised. The two of them had made out a few times now, had already basically been dating before, and were spending every second they could together. Delphine had held out two weeks, and on a Friday afternoon, she was losing it.  
“Are you free to go out tonight?” Cosima asked softly.  
“Oui.” The small voice cracked.  
“I’ll be over in a few minutes, love.”  
“Merci. Je t’a- uh. Thank you, Cosima.”  
Cosima shut off her phone and went to her closet. She pulled on a loose knit sweater and a pair of leggings. She grabbed a hoodie, just in case Delphine got cold. She had two plans for this evening, depending on how the evening went. She’d figure that out later but for now, she jumped in her car to rescue her french damsel in distress.  
When Cosima pulled up, Delphine all but ran to her car. She’d gotten permission to sleep over from her parents and she felt awful about it. They would never let her sleep over a boyfriend’s house but here she was staying over her- Ah, merde. What was Cosima? Her best friend? Girlfriend? She’d nearly told the brunette she loved her not 10 minutes ago and she was about to crawl into the girls arms and feel the safest she’s ever felt.  
“Ou allons-nous?” Delphine asked her as she hopped into the passenger seat of the beat down jeep. The rusted maroon thing was probably far past it’s life expectancy, mostly repaired by electrical tape and haphazard parts. Inside was warm though, Boho tribal seat covers and the smell of vanilla and vaguely weed.  
“Tu verras,” Cosima recognized that she had asked where they were going and replied. Delphine rewarded her study of french with a kiss to the cheek.  
Cosima drove the car in silence except for the radio blasting between them. She could feel Delphine’s nervous energy beside her, basically taste the anxieties in the air. Cosima extended her right hand to the girl and the blonde threaded their fingers together on instinct. She gnawed on her bottom lip, her thoughts cycling in her head. She tried to weave sentences from battered thoughts so that she was prepared to speak when the time came. Cosima understood this and did not speak until the pulled up to the empty lot, just a few minutes up from a highway. When they parked amongst trees, Cosima shut the car off and opened her trunk. The back seats had been removed and she nodded for Delphine to follow her to lay down in the back.  
With her head resting on Cosima’s shoulder and their legs locked together, Delphine sighed. “I suppose I must talk now.”  
“Only if you want to, Del. I won’t force you.”  
“I know, ma cherie,” Delphine kissed the girl’s nose because it only felt natural. She supposed that’s what she should start with. “This isn’t what I thought would happen to me.”  
Cosima opened her mouth and then let it shut again, giving Delphine the spotlight.  
“I came from a strict Christian family, Cos. They will not accept this part of me. I know you will argue and tell me that they should love me no matter what but the fact of the matter is that they won’t and they tell me God will not either. Je ne sais pas. I do not know if I believe in a God or whatever but this goes against everything I have known. I have been taught from young to fit a mold and to not stray from their path. I am not backing out on you, Cosima. It’s just... this journey is a frightening one for me. I am blind in it.”  
Cosima watched the girl, chest thumping. She did not fully understand what the girl was going through. She had always been accepted for who she was and even before she had figured it out there had always been options. Delphine had lived a straight and narrow path and Cosima had blown it to bits. Of course she was scared. The brunette raised the blondes hand to hr lips and kissed her knuckles softly.  
“I am sorry you are scared.”  
“Do not be sorry, mon amour.”  
Cosima’s heart fluttered. ‘My love’.  
“I would not give up this feeling. I do not regret. I just want you to know that I am scared.”  
She could see it in the french girl’s eyes; the fear of rejection and disapproval. “You will always be in safe arms with me. You totally won’t be scrutinized.”  
Delphine chuckled softly. “I have never known those who do not look at a gay with disgust.”  
“Homophobes are going to be everywhere, Del. I can’t promise the kindness of strangers but I can promise to keep you in good company. We- You will be accepted more than you hope to think.”  
“It is going to be frightening.”  
“Yes.”  
“I am uneasy-feeling.”  
“I know, Del. Give me a chance to prove that we can make it?”  
“I would like nothing more,” Delphine tilted her lips up to kiss her geek. “Let’s give this a shot?”  
Cosima grinned, “Are you asking me out, Miss Cormier?”  
“Absolument,” The blonde kissed her nose. “But you will have to be kind with me.”  
“We can take it slow,” Cosima kissed her softly. “I am so glad that you want to do this with me.”  
“I never imagined this before you,” She replied quietly. “I never even considered.”  
The two sat there, absorbed in each other. They spoke very few words for minutes, maybe an hour. They shared kisses and comfort. It all felt so easy. It was incredible to Delphine that something that felt so pure could be so complicated. After the bugs had invaded her car and started to fly around their eyes and the sun sat on the horizon, Cosima spoke up.  
“Would you like to go out with me?”  
“I thought we had cleared that up Cosima,” Delphine giggled.  
“No! I mean, yeah totally. But I mean out-out. Like, a date. Nothing too public but somewhere I promise we’ll be okay.”  
“Where is that?” Delphine asked curiously.  
“High school football game?” Cosima asked with a goofy grin.  
The blonde giggled again. “Oui. Allons-y?”  
“Oui, oui,” Cosima winked and was met with a kiss.

Cosima and Delphine walked hand-in-hand through the bleachers and were greeted by a loud cheer from Cosima’s friends. Tony grinned, giving Cosima a little thumbs up. Sarah scooted over to provide the girls with seats amongst the rowdy bunch.  
“Damn, she even looks good in Cosima’s ratty hoodies,” Felix welcomed them with opened arms and a sly smirk.  
Scott sat on the left of Delphine and immediately engaged in conversation with her about how American Football worked. Everything was so loud and foreign to Delphine but as Cosima’s thumb circled her skin, she felt her nerves wash away. She felt welcomed.  
“Finally reel her in Cos?” Sarah asked the geek with a small smile. She hadn’t seen her this happy in ages.  
“Yeah,” Cosima chuckled lightly. “She’s mine for the keeping.”  
The night went well, better than even Cosima expected. She had expected a bump in the road or any moment of shyness but she did not hit either with Delphine. Her girlfriend took every bit of their night in stride and in fact she had never looked happier. Delphine was jumping with the crowd, cheering even when she didn’t know what was happening. At one point, Helena had dragged her off to buy candy and the two of them ran into Allison at the Spirit Booth. They’d returned with war-painted faces and armfuls of candy that the french girl had bought for Helena. Tony dove right into the spoils. Delphine shouted with Donnie at half time as Allison and the other cheerleaders put on their big show. The french girl made bets with and swept Tony for all he was worth.  
Towards the end of the game, Cosima felt arms wrap around her and turned to find herself centimeters from her blonde’s lips. She blushed at the sudden act of affection, “Hello.”  
“Bonjour,” She kissed Cosima with a huge grin. She never thought she would dare to kiss a girl, nonetheless in public but this was progress and she loved every second of it. “I feel like I have not had enough of you tonight.”  
Cosima was so easily flustered.  
They showed up home late, Cosima’s mother laughing lightly at the sight of her daughter; her face smeared with the warpaint from Delphine’s. They said her goodnights and tugged each other to Cosima's room where they collapsed on the sheets, exhausted and absolutely glowing.


End file.
